Collide
by sultana x
Summary: The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you." A sexy, heartfelt Charlie/Hermione one-shot. Updated version of my old one.


**Collide**

**The dawn is breaking…**

**A light shining through…**

**You're barely waking…**

**And I'm tangled up in you (yeah)**

Charlie woke up because the curtains weren't properly shut. He'd gotten up at sunrise every day in Romania to tend to the dragons; it was a habit that he couldn't break, even in summer.

The room was filled with the weak rays of the sun and everything shone gold.

Hermione's opening eyes reflected the sunlight too; he could see the flecks of gold and green in them.

She stretched out like a cat and Charlie felt more love for her than he'd ever felt for anyone. She cuddled into him, pressing her naked chest against his, all while running her tongue provocatively over her lower lip.

It was all Charlie could do not to moan out loud.

The room smelled of vanilla, cigarettes, sweat and sex. It was one of the nicest smells he'd ever woken up to.

Her legs were tangled with his and Charlie actually groaned when she pressed herself closer to his hard, muscled body.

Usually, Charlie Weasley hated getting close to and cuddling with women the morning after sex; he was a womanizer like that.

He was shocked to find out that with Hermione he loved it. He honestly wanted to spend the morning with her. She was impossibly beautiful, irresistibly stubborn and as smart as hell.

Charlie was almost scared to find that he didn't mind that he'd probably met his match.

He pushed his thigh between her two legs and slid it upwards. Using it, he rubbed her at her very core. Hermione moaned.

"Wow, Charlie, this is a kickass way to wake up." Her voice was filled with laughter and he could feel her dampness on his upper thigh. She was completely naked, and he didn't mind one bit.

He looked at her and saw that her face was flushed. She leaned over and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. He deepened it when she tried to pull away.

"Oh, baby, you're not getting away so easily." He growled into her mouth. Hermione's voice was full of smiles when she answered him. "Charlie, I have to get to work."

"Oh, it's fine, gorgeous, I know the boss." He drawled into her neck. He felt her shiver beneath him.

He slid his hand under the covers and slid it tantalizingly slowly up her thigh.

Hermione's breathing grew ragged and strained and her gaze filled with lust.

"Charlie…" She whimpered, "Charlie you can't do… uhh." She trailed off breathily as Charlie started sucking on her pulse point; languidly licking the place he knew she was very sensitive.

Hermione's chest heaved up and down in an effort to keep in control of herself. Charlie didn't like that, he wanted her screaming his name in the most shattering orgasm she'd ever had.

Down beneath the covers, his hands were busy teasing her at the apex between her thighs.

He was slowly drawing circles on her bud and Hermione forgot what she was going to say. "No. I'm serious…"

Charlie chuckled when she couldn't continue her sentence. He'd started kissing at the hollow of her neck while rubbing the area between her legs. He knew that even the oh, so focused Hermione Granger wouldn't be able to resist.

He smirked lazily when he heard the hitch in Hermione's breathing. He entered her with one finger as he licked her neck. It was a move designed and synchronized to drive her over the edge.

He looked her in the eye as he pulled his finger out, liking the way her pupils were dilated with lust.

"Charlie…" Hermione could barely talk. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to continue or not.

He pushed his finger in again, a little deeper this time. He didn't say anything; he just looked her in her glazed, unfocused eyes.

"Deeper… Harder…" She moaned.

He pushed his entire finger to her as he put his lips to hers. He was rewarded by her moan. She opened her mouth and his tongue invaded her mouth.

With every thrust of his hand, he kissed her deeper and more intensely. When, she finally came, she was moaning and groaning and whimpering inside his mouth.

Charlie loved every second of it.

**But I'm open, you're closed…**

**Where I follow you'll go…**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again.**

As Hermione collapsed into him, Charlie remembered the events of last night, the events that had lead to him getting Hermione into bed.

She'd been at the burrow, celebrating Harry's twenty-first birthday. Charlie had popped into his old room and was surprised to find a naked Hermione appraising herself in the mirror.

He knew that he should leave, but he was glued to the spot, his feet blatantly refused to move. He was shocked that his little brother's best friend had turned out so damned hot. She'd noticed that he was there, and held his gaze steadily in the mirror. Charlie couldn't stop himself from getting hard; he longed to touch her, to feel her, to get under her skin.

He'd openly stared at her. He'd even made the first move, right there in her room. Well, it wasn't exactly a move; it was a crappy pick-up line.

"Wow, Granger, I hope you know that you can't have my bed all to yourself tonight. I'm giving you fair warning that you'll have some very interesting company." Hermione had only smiled at that.

Charlie had almost stalked her for the whole party. He almost felt a surge of jealousy whenever she talked to anyone good looking.

He sneaked up behind her, grabbed her around her tiny waist and pulled her into a small closet.

"Babe, you are all mine tonight, don't get off with anyone." And with that he pulled away and kissed her. It was such an erotic kiss that Hermione moaned into his mouth. He slid one hand under her bottom and pushed her hard against the wall.

From his position between her two legs, he could clearly feel the heat and the wetness coming from her. With one soft, almost patronizing, caress between her legs he left her.

He leaned over to Hermione, who was almost asleep beside him, and gave her a love bite on her neck. He sucked hard and long, so it was one that was bound to stay for a while. He wanted, at that very moment, not more than to make her his.

**Even the best fall down sometimes…**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind…**

**I somehow find that you and I collide…**

**I somehow find that you and I collide…**

**I'm quiet, you know.**

**You make a first impression…**

**I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.**

When he joined her in bed the night before, he'd voiced a question that he'd been thinking about the whole party. "Why? I never knew you were interested."

Hermione blushed. "I've always had a thing for you. I've wanted you for ages, pretty much ever since you took me as an apprentice dragon trainer."

Charlie didn't know what to say, he was worried that she didn't like him as much as he liked her. He didn't want to screw everything up. So he did the only thing he knew how. He walked over to her and kissed her. It was a kiss full of promise of what was going to come. Hermione shivered in anticipation.

Soon, they were on the bed and Charlie was on top. He pounded into her and Hermione loved it. Who knew the dragon tamer was so good in bed?

After she'd had her first orgasm, Charlie slipped a hand under the covers and began playing with her. His strokes were soft and teasing, meant to drive her to the edge but not further. He entered her with one finger and she almost screamed. The pleasure and sensations were too much.

"Charlie…" She begged, "I need you NOW." He'd merely chuckled and had teased her some more.

Charlie snapped out of his flow of memories because Hermione had crawled onto his lap and was dangling a breast in front of his face. He captured a nipple in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. She was straddling his thigh and he could feel her juices lubricating her entrance. He sighed and went to work.

An hour later, they were dressed and showered. Charlie brought himself to do something he usually wouldn't do. "Hermione, I really want to see you again. Soon."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I really want to see you again too. I think this is the beginning of something hot."

She turned to walk away and Charlie called out after her. "Hey, Granger, I hope you're not just interested in me for my body, 'cause I want you for way more…" He knew that she got the message. His heart did a little flutter when he saw her eyes light up. "Don't worry, Weasley, this is going to be fun."

Charlie couldn't let her walk away so he chased after her, tackled her and they landed under a tree in the grass. He took her clothes off and they made love with a vigor neither knew they had.

Later, at night, Hermione was talking to her assistant. I'm sorry, Lavender, I got busy. I'll be there tomorrow- probably" Hermione winked at him and Charlie knew he had to have her again.

Soon.

Slowly.

While she was on the phone with Lavender.

So he happily went and did just that.

**Author's note: **

**Hello! **

**This is an updated version of this story. I felt like fixing it somewhat. **

**Reviews would be beyond lovely. **

**Much love, Sultana. **


End file.
